


Relaxation at the Beach

by PieAnnamay07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/pseuds/PieAnnamay07
Summary: Darcy, Bucky and Steve go to the beach, but it's too hot out to stay for very long.





	Relaxation at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I should do Wintershock or Shieldshock, so you get Wintershieldshock. I hope you enjoy this short, fluff-filled piece.

It was hot. They were in the midst of a heatwave, and Darcy knew she, Bucky and Steve should stay inside, but they’d been planning a day at the beach for weeks.  
They wouldn’t stay out for long, so it was more like an hour or two at the beach, but that was better than not going at all this summer.  
“There you go,” Steve murmured. He’d volunteered to rub sunscreen on her back.  
“Thanks.” She tipped her head back and kissed him.  
Standing up slowly and stretching, she joined Bucky at the edge of the lake. He was looking out across the water in silence, not seeming to hav noticed that she and Steve were done.  
“Hey,” She reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’s nice out here.”  
Despite the heat, the cool water felt refreshing against her toes. “You want to go in?” Darcy inquired.  
His fingers squeezed hers in silent reply.  
They began walking out slowly, the water brushing against their legs. Steve joined them, and the three of them stood still for several minutes.  
She contemplated swimming farther out, but decided against it.  
After exchanging quiet conversation, they walked back to the shore. Darcy grabbed three water bottles from the cooler they’d brought and handed two to Bucky and Steve.  
They laid out a few towels and sat on the sand, enjoying the view.  
“We should head back soon,” Bucky suggested.  
At a nod from Darcy, he and Steve gathered up their cooler, stuffed their towels into a bag, and headed for the car.  
They drove back to the compound with the air conditioner on high to try and combat the heat in the interior of the car.  
When they returned to the compound and were asked how their trip went, they smiled and exchanged fond glances.  
It might not have lasted as long as they’d wished, but it had been fun.  
Darcy resolved to try and plan another day trip out before the summer was over.


End file.
